Englishman From the Late Eighteenth Century
by Takeshi1225
Summary: A legend thought to believed to have passed on a century prior is discovered to still live. This man is a master of an ancient technique. He has saved the world from a menace that he had shared his youth with. He is a man who is willing to sacrifice himself for anyone. He is a man who has passed on a very powerful bloodline. Now how will he live a century later? Jonathan Joestar.


Englishman from the Late Eighteenth Century

First off, I'd like to say thank you all for deciding to read my story. This is my first Jojo story, well, solo Jojo, I have a Naruto/Jojo story, but you get me. This is inspired by another story of Fanfiction, called Golden Stars by Irljojo. I'd tell you to go check it out, but it only has one chapter and it hasn't been updated… since November 7th, 2015.

Yeah it's an oldie, but I thought the first chapter was pretty good. Sure was enough to inspire me to write this story. The synopsis for it was, Jonathan's head was preserved by DIO, and after the bastard's defeat, his head was found and he was given a new body. Years later, after the events of Vento Aurero, the Speedwagon Foundation informs him of his current Mafia boss son. It was supposed to be an adventure of father and son bonding, and it probably was going to have moments with Trish, because she was the only other name at the summary.

My story will be based on that, but of course a little different, like I'm going to try my best to have moments where Jonathan is confused and having difficulty living in a new century.

So, let us begin, shall we?

 **Chapter 1: The Legendary Star Still Shines**

Cold.

So cold.

As usual.

A sigh. That was the best he could do. After all, he is just a head.

'I wonder where he could be. He does tend to come around at this time.' The head thought.

Silence.

Darkness.

His old friends. For heaven knows how long, it's always been silence and darkness.

Along with the occasional 'Ureeyyy' from an old 'friend'.

Sad how he was so low on friends now. He looked into the darkness. Staring inventively at it.

He took in a deep breath.

"Hm? Oh… I keep forgetting I don't have lungs. Breathing's just a habit to me. However even as a head, I still have the right to train. Even if there is no progress." The head spoke.

He continued to stare into the darkness. A beautiful woman's smile flashed into his memory.

'Erina… I long to see you once more… but I know you have passed on. I just wish I could be there to embrace you as you must have been hoping for so long.' Jonathan closed his eyes. After a few moments a lone tear was shed from his left eye. 'Speedwagon… please keep her company as I hope you have done all these years. You are the only familiar face she has there. I trust you to keep her company. I just wish I could move on to meet you both… as well as you, Master Zeppeli.'

Suddenly the head's eyes widened as it felt a burst of some sort. A strange warmth.

'This feeling… could it be? Has he finally… move on?' The head thought with somber eyes. "Dio…"

.

J O J O

.

The door to the cold, dark room opened.

"Hello Dio. You're rather late." The head spoke.

"DIO?" A small flame was lit. It lit a cigarette revealing a new face that caught the head's attention. "He's gone." The person spoke.

The head noticed that this face was that of what looked to be an Asian. He had a rather masculine face with a strong jaw and bold eyebrows, and wore a hat that covered his hair, except for a strand hanging in front of the right side of the forehead.

"Oh, hello." The head spoke. The stranger walked over. 'From his steps, I can see he's treading carefully in case of anything. Most likely believing this could be the work of this bizarre power. Stands.'

The person stopped in front of him. He was tall. As tall as he was back before his body was stolen.

He stood at 195cm (6'5'), and was indeed Asian. Japanese from what he could guess. Well built, and appearing young from what he could tell, wore a black visored, cap that was ornamented and it was a bit hard to tell from his angle, but it was possible that it was torn at the back. A high collared long trench coat like coat, slim fitting pants held by twin colorful tessellated triangle patterned belts and looking down what appeared to be leather shoes, without socks underneath. What interested the head were the accessories attached to the hat and collar. On the left of the high collared coat was a golden chain and on the hat was a golden button near the center and on the left of the hat was a rectangular golden plate with a flatten hand on it.

"Abhayamudrā." The head spoke.

"Hm?"

"I read of that symbol on your hat. It is a mudra that is a gesture of reassurance and safety, which dispels fear." The head spoke. The stranger blinked his eyes as he continued to stare at the head silently. "Oh, my apologies, I should introduce myself. I am Jonathan Joestar, of the Joestar family."

"Nani?! Jonathan Joestar?!" The stranger exclaimed with shock evident on his face and in his tone.

"Yes. I see you have heard of me. And you might be?"

"Yare yare. DIO was more fucked up than I thought if he kept you like this." The stranger said. Taking a long drag from his cigarette, the stranger exhaled a hefty amount of smoke before speaking once more. "My name is Kujo Jotaro. I'm your descendant." Jotaro introduced himself.

Jonathan's eyes widened in shock as he stared at Jotaro.

"I see. So Dio is vanquished." Jonathan said as his eyes became somber. 'Dio…' Jonathan thought of his old adversary as he shed a tear.

"You're crying over him?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I know it's rather strange for someone in my position to cry over Dio, but he and I spent our youth together. Despite all the harsh treatment I had received from him, I believe he and I had a bizarre friendship." Jonathan elaborated.

'This guy's pretty soft hearted. I don't see how someone could ever cry over DIO, especially after treating them so shitty.' Jotaro thought.

"Jotaro… I noticed that book in your hand. Which is it?" Jonathan asked.

"Something to burn." Jotaro answered. "How are you even alive?"

"Sadly through borrowed blood. The plasma in it has kept me alive for so long. For the pass century Dio had kept me alive with his own blood. I guess I should be considered lucky that the process of vampirification does not take full effect, unless I had my body. Every day Dio would give me a quarter ounce of his blood and with this container surrounding me, allows a circulation to my brain to keep me alive, but it soon runs out after twenty four hours. At best I say I have an hour left." Jonathan explained.

"Hmph."

"How many?"

"Hm?"

"I've known Dio for long and unfortunately he leaves behind causalities. How many lives has he taken?" Jonathan asked.

"Hard to say. I know that he killed one of my friends himself. Killed my grandfather too, but I brought him back." Jotaro answered.

"How? Was it the use of these Stands?" Jonathan asked with new intrigue at Jotaro's ability of resurrection.

"Yeah. DIO took his blood, but I gave it back. Pumped his heart with my Star Platinum."

"Star Platinum. A very unique name for a Stand."

"Another friend of mine came up with it."

"I see." Jonathan had somber eyes. "Do you wish to kill me?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?"

"It's all my fault. The reason for Dio being a vampire and all the lives he has taken with that power… the sins fall on me as well. I experimented with the mask and through my notes, Dio had learned more of the mask and used it on himself. It's all been my fault. I wasn't even strong enough to finish him. I should have known that leaving fate to decide wouldn't guarantee Dio to fall." Jonathan elaborated with a somber expression.

Jotaro's eyes were shadowed.

"Do you know how to open this jar?" Jotaro asked.

"Yes. Button on my left." Jonathan answered. Jotaro reached his finger to the button, pressing it, causing the top of the container to open up. 'So this is how it finally ends. With a descendant of mine ending my life. And ironic… but somehow fitting death.' Jonthan thought as he closed his eyes. 'Erina. Speedwagon. Master Zeppeli. Father. I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused. I do not know if I am able to see you all again, but I at least will go in peace knowing Dio is gone from this world. I'm sorry I kept you all waiting this long.' Suddenly Jonathan heard a crash, making him look to see that Jotaro was on one knee with his hand slammed into the ground, causing it to bleed. Jotaro rose up as he hovered his hand over Jonathan's head and squeeze the blood out, letting it land in the jar. "What are you doing?" Jotaro stayed silent as he continued to add the blood into the jar. Once he thought he gave enough, he pressed the button on the side again, closing the top of the jar. Reaching over he took the jar with Jonathan's head and headed out the room. "I don't understand."

"I'm done judging people for a while." Jotaro said tilting his head down to shadow his eyes.

Jonathan's looked down with somber eyes.

'I guess I live for a little while longer.'

.

JOJO

.

Jotaro walked out of DIO's mansion. In his right hand was a booklet. Wrapped in his left arm was the jar with Jonathan's head in it.

Jonathan looked up to the sky to see it is night.

'The stars… I haven't seen them in a long time. The eyes of heaven.' Jonathan thought with a small smile on his face. "Jotaro."

"Hm?"

"Is there anything important that I have missed all this time?" Jonathan asked.

"Not much I know. All I can say is that your old friend Speedwagon was the founder of a helpful organization called the Speedwagon Foundation." Jotaro answered.

"Speedwagon Foundation? How did he find the money?"

"He found oil."

"Ah. I see." Jonathan left it at that.

'Hm. I was kind of worried he would talk as much as jiji and ka-san.' Jotaro thought.

The two continued on until they were at a certain spot in town. Jotaro spit out the cigarette and crushed it underneath his leather shoe. Crouching down, he placed Jonathan onto the floor. Standing up, he took out a lighter and lit up the booklet in hand.

Jotaro tossed the book to the ground. He and Jonathan watched it burn.

"Dio has read that book to me. It was to attain what he considered Heaven. Although from what it sounded, it was more like reaching a nirvana for him. Perhaps a new level of power." Jonathan spoke.

"Yare yare." Jotaro said tilting his hat.

'I guess enough is never enough for Dio.' Jonathan thought with somber eyes. "There must always be something to conquer."

Jotaro looked to Jonathan.

"Jotaro!" Jotaro turned to see his grandfather, Joseph Joestar, walking over to him. "There you are. The hospital contacted me. Looks like Polneraff's woken up, so let's go see him!" Joseph said, but he stopped as he noticed something next to Jotaro. 'A jar? What's in it?' Jotaro crouched down and picked it up, and once he turned to his grandfather, the elderly Joestar rightfully freaked out. "OH MY GOD! Jotaro! You Didn't!"

"Yakamashi, jiji." Jotaro said calmly.

"Hello." Jonathan greeted the new person.

"HOLY SHIT! IT TALKS!" Joseph screamed.

"It's understandable to be shocked. Even after facing a vampire with the ability to stop time." Jonathan said.

"You… you knew of DIO's Stand ability this whole time?" Joseph asked.

"Yes. He always liked to brag about his power to me. He always thanked his success to me, because of my body." Jonathan said.

"B… body?" Joseph questioned. His eyes suddenly widened with pure shock and disbelief. "W-WHAT?! NO WAY! You… You're…"

"Yes. I am Jonathan Joestar." Jonathan introduced himself.

"OH~ MY~ GOD~!" Joseph screamed with hands on his cheeks.

"Yare yare. You're aiming to bust an eardrum, jiji." Jotaro said.

.

JOJO

.

Later in Joseph's hotel room, Joseph was having some tea, sitting in front of the head of his own grandfather, who was on the table.

"I see. I should consider myself lucky not to face these pillar men. No doubt my life would have been taken at the first encounter. I am sorry for your friend, Joseph."

"No worries gramps. I'm sure it was going to happen anyway. Caesar was always a passionate person." Joseph said as he sipped more tea.

"Giving their lives to help us. The Zeppeli family is a very proud family. Has there blood ended?" Jonathan asked.

"Luckily no. Caesar's siblings still live. Along with their descendants. That's an upside." Joseph said.

"Joseph… I wish to ask. Did Erina…"

"Ever move on? Nah. To her she married as a Joestar, so she intended to die as a Joestar. Old man Speedwagon was also respectful of you. Never made a move. They really loved you gramps." Joseph said. Jonathan had a sad smile on his face as he thought of those two. "Jeez, it feels so weird calling a head my grandfather. Especially When He Looks Younger Than Me! What the Hell?!"

"I guess it could be Dio's blood, or that I don't have my entire body. It's a mystery to me as well." Jonathan said.

"Well either way, this is a lot to take in. I mean, not to put a damper on the day, but… would you rather die?" Joseph asked.

"Not sure anymore. For so long the concept of life and death have long left my mind." Jonathan said.

"So~, you'll live as a head?" Joseph questioned.

"Perhaps."

"Well that sucks." Joseph said. He took off the glove of his left hand to reveal it was mechanical, shocking Jonathan. "An old ally made this for me, and the Speedwagon Foundation managed to recreate the technology. I don't know how they could make a body, but it worked for Stroheim." Joseph said, moving his mechanical hand.

Jonathan blinked his eyes, as he stared at the mechanical hand.

"Hm."

A knock was heard.

"Come in." Joseph called out.

Entering the door was a new person.

This person was a male who looked to be in his late forties, wearing coke bottle glasses, sienna colored hair that was in the strange fashion. His hair was gelled back making it look like three spiked cones were at the back of his head, but he had the top of his head separated from the side by two wide shaved lines. He wore a long trench coat-length white lab coat with large black buttons on the right side of the coat with symbols on each that were the Celtic triskelion symbol, which stood for progress; in fact he had a golden emblem for the same symbol on the breast of the right side of the coat. He wore a sweater vest under his coat with a red dress shirt under the vest, blue slacks with a belt that had a golden turtle buckle on it and leathered shoes.

"Gore. Never expected you to come." Joseph said.

"I had to come as soon as I heard." The man known as Gore said as he walked over. "Amazing. You're Jonathan Joestar?" Gore asked as he knelt down to be on eye level with Jonathan.

"Yes, I am." Jonathan confirmed.

"Astounding! My name is Wilder Gore. I am head researcher of the Speedwagon Foundation. It is an honor to meet you! Without you, Mr. Speedwagon wouldn't have been the man he until the day of his death by heart attack." Gore said, saddening Jonathan from hearing how his old friend perished.

"Hey, too much information Gore!" Joseph exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry. That was always my problem." Gore said.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gore." Jonathan spoke up.

"Please. It's doctor. I try my best to keep my identity separate from my father at all times." Gore said.

"Yes, my apologies."

'He's a true gentleman.' Gore thought.

"Joseph had told me that the Speedwagon Foundation could rebuilt me a body made of metal like his hand." Jonathan said.

"Sorry. I don't think we have such resources. I mean we do, but it probably be too expensive." Gore said.

"I see." Jonathan said with sad eyes.

"However!" Gore shot up with a finger up, startling Joseph and Jonathan. "We had just come across a new type of Stand user! An amazing ability!"

"Hm? What kind of ability?" Joseph asked.

"The ability of regeneration!" Gore exclaimed shocking the pair of Jojos. "With just one cell, an entire human form can be created. The only downside would be you can't resurrect the entire being without each different cell in one's body, so it's not much a guarantee for full resurrection, healing is a different story and of course this is a different story as well. With this Stand, we can recreate your body Joestar-san." Gore explained.

"But my grandfather's body was completely disintegrated after Jotaro and I exposed it to the sun." Joseph said.

"Yes, well, um… we kind of scraped some skin cells, organ cells and took a sample of blood cells." Gore confessed shocking the two Joestars.

"What the Hell Gore?!" Joseph shouted, slamming his hands on the table as he stood up.

"Sorry Joseph, but I felt this could be a chance to study vampiric blood and its properties. Learn more of the mask. After all, the stone masks still exist, especially in Germany. You never know when you need it just in case." Gore reasoned.

"But my body must already be contaminated by Dio's vampire essence." Jonathan brought up.

"Yes, we thought of that, but luckily our friend can separate the essence from the body. Instead of recreating DIO, she can focus on your cells, separating them from one another again. So in short, no need to worry about being a part of the damned." Gore said with a smile.

"Could we trust this person?" Joseph asked with his arms crossed.

"I'm sure." Gore said with a smile.

'A body again.' Jonathan thought.

"We can start the process once she makes it to the Foundation."

"She?" Joseph questioned.

"Yes, it's a woman. Now I'll take Mr. Joestar with me to the foundation. I think it's better he'd be kept from the public eye until he gets his body back. No offense."

"That's quite alright. I understand." Jonathan reassured. 'My second chance at life, with a new body. An angel must me blessing me from above.'

.

JOJO

.

"AHEEE!" Polnareff screamed as he stared at the headless Joestar in the arm of the elder… uh… technically younger, old man Joestar. "Que Se Passe –t-il?! (What the hell?!) Monsieur Joestar, why is there a head in your arm?!" Polnareff screamed, pointing at Jonathan.

"Hello there." Jonathan greeted Polnareff.

"SAINTE MERDE! (HOLY SHIT) IT TALKS!" Polnareff screamed.

"Lower your voice, Polnareff." Jotaro said.

The four were in Polnareff's hotel room, ready to head out for the airport.

"Sorry to give your heart a race, but allow me to introduce myself. I am Jonathan Joestar, and I am a gentleman." Jonathan introduced himself.

"Jo… Jonathan Joestar?! B-but DIO! He had your body! You're just a head! How is this possible?!" Polnareff questioned, still extremely confused; and who could blame him?

"Well you see, a hundred years ago, Dio and I had clashed one last time after I had stopped him at Windknight's Lot. I was on my honeymoon with my wife Erina Pendleton, then Erina Joestar, when one of Dio's followers, a zombie by the name Wang Chan, had stowed onto the ship and infected a person creating an epidemic of a zombie outbreak. Apparently Dio still lived, only as a head in a jar exactly like this one. He managed to cut off my access to Hamon, by firing pressurized jets of bodily fluid from his eyes, piercing my throat."

"Ah yes. The **Space Ripper Stingy Eyes**." Joseph said, rubbing his bearded chin as he remembered that exact same move Straits used to try and kill him. The others just looked to him in confusion.

"Not… the name I would call them, personally." Jonathan said.

"Eh… Straits came up with it. I agree that it sucks, but it's the only name I know to call that technique." Joseph said scratching the back of his head.

'Straits. Never expected you to turn your back on Hamon and use the Stone Mask just to attain eternal youth.' Jonathan thought with sad eyes. He closed his eyes as he recalled the rest of the events in his story. "I managed to succeed in ending the outbreak by using the last of my Hamon on Wang Chan, killing him and sending one last command to the body with my Hamon to jam the ship's screw shaft with his strength. I succeeded in destroying the boat before I died. Luckily Erina survived with the baby I had told her to save in her arms."

"My mother, Lisa Lisa." Joseph added. "Granny Erina told me that before she used DIO's coffin to save herself and my mother from the explosion, her last sight of you was your corpse hugging DIO's head."

"Hugging DIO? Why the hell would you do that?" Polnareff questioned.

"Dio was my adopted brother. We spent our youth together. Despite beating me down, jabbing his thumb in my eye, lying that I was snitch to others to alienate me from gaining friends, stealing Erina's first kiss, burning my dog, Danny alive after I stood up to him and trying to poison my father to steal the Joestar fortune from me, somehow I had felt an odd warmth with him. I feel we somehow gained a bizarre friendship."

Despite Jonathan's confession on how he felt a strange brotherly warmth for Dio, Joseph, Jotaro and Polnareff were disgusted with DIO's past sins.

'Jeez, DIO was more fucked up than I originally thought. He was a complete psychopathic sociopath!' Polnareff thought with gritting teeth and eye closed and a hand resting on the side of his head.

"So in the end, DIO successfully stole your body, but he resurrected you with his own blood and keeping you alive in the same type of jar his own head was in and using giving you a sum of his blood once a day. I guess DIO also shared that warmth, or something. Maybe an obsession." Joseph finished.

"Yare yare." Jotaro said as he tipped his hat forward to hide his eyes. He's hated DIO before even meeting him face to face. Just being in front of the vampire was hell on his mind, but now, shockingly enough, his opinion on the blonde bastard had gotten even lower. DIO truly was the worst scum of the Earth. Worse than Steely Dan, easily.

"Jeez, talk about ambitious. Got to hand it to DIO. No one had a stronger drive than him." Polnareff said. "Hey, uh, Monsieur Joestar." Jonathan and Joseph looked to Polnareff. "Uh, the head." Polnareff clarified, pointing to Jonathan. "DIO was given the Stand known as The World."

"Oh yes, I know very much of that Stand. Dio always showed it off to me and gloated about what it could do. Saying his Stand was the greatest in existence, but feared what my Stand was capable of."

"Yeah, well that's actually why I brought this up. Were you able to see The World?" Polnareff asked.

"Yes, I did."

"So that means you have a Stand, gramps." Joseph said. "Although I don't think you'll be able to wield it until you get your new body."

"You said DIO feared your Stand. Why would he?" Polnareff questioned.

"Should be obvious. From Jonathan's story, it seems that DIO respected him a lot after getting his ass handed to him, even when he was a vampire. To DIO, Jonathan's Stand was the only Stand that could actually be a threat to The World." Jotaro deduced.

"That is until he met you and Star Platinum, eh Jotaro?" Polnareff said with a grin.

"All this started because of an arrow." Jonathan said as he recalled how Dio gained his Stand, The World.

"Arrow? What are you talking about?" Polnareff questioned as he, Jotaro and Joseph looked to Jonathan.

"Oh. I guess you don't know. Dio had earned The World by being pierced by an arrow that was in the possession of Enya." Jonathan said.

"Nani?" Jotaro questioned.

"Eh?! I thought Stands were inherited by blood?!" Polnareff questioned with shock.

"Couldn't be possible. Not unless one of your parents was a Stand user. The only reason Jotaro, Holy and I had earned out Stands was because DIO gained his and we were all connected by Jonathan's body. This actually would make sense." Joseph said rubbing his chin.

"So… an arrow… that's what makes Stands?" Polnareff questioned, still in shock.

"Yes. I still remember that night. Dio had me hidden under a tarp as we travelled through Cairo, when out of nowhere the arrow had pierced him in the heart. I managed to see, because the tarp concealing me fell off when Dio staggered back after being pierced. Apparently the arrow chose Dio, from what Enya had said. His drive, his ambition had attracted the arrow like a magnetic bullet. I felt a strange sensation once he was pierced. That was when I first saw The World." Jonathan explained.

"Damn. So does this mean that the arrow is still in DIO's palace?" Polnareff questioned.

"I believe so. The only one Enya kept." Jonathan answered.

"Only one? There's more?" Jotaro questioned as the remaining Crusaders all stared at Jonathan with shock.

"Yes. Enya had explained that she had bought all, but one of these arrows from an archeologist and had sent all of them to various spots around the world, except for one that she had kept." Jonathan explained.

"How many are there?" Jotaro asked.

"Six. Enya had bought five of them, while the archeologist had kept one for himself."

"So that means…" Polnareff started with wide eyes.

"More Stand users will be created. No doubt some of them will be possessed by some evil characters. Hell, there could be people out there even more evil than DIO who could acquire a deadly Stand." Joseph said.

"I don't know about that last one. After that story, I don't think anyone could be as evil as DIO, but I hear what you're saying." Polnareff said.

"I'll inform the Speedwagon Foundation about these arrows." Joseph said. Suddenly a knock was at the door.

"Better hide the head." Jotaro said.

"Jotaro, be more respectful! This is your great, great grandfather here!" Joseph exclaimed. Despite already used to Jotaro's attitude, he at least hoped his grandson would at least show some respect to the man who saved the world a hundred years ago.

"You want to take the chance at being caught by room service with him? Go right ahead." Jotaro rebutted.

"Uh… good point." Joseph said placing Jonathan on a table and taking a nearby towel. "Sorry gramps." Joseph said placing the towel over Jonathan.

"No trouble." Jonathan said under the towel.

"Come in!" Joseph called out. Gore had come in with a two members of the Speedwagon Foundation with him. "Oh, Gore, it's just you." Joseph said taking the towel off of Jonathan, causing the Speedwagon workers to flinch with freaked out expressions on their faces at the sight of Jonathan.

"Hello all! We've scavenged DIO's headquarters head to toe." Gore said.

"Did you find an arrow?" Joseph asked.

"Yes we did."

"Good. My grandfather here told me that they are the cause for Stands."

"Really now?! Exciting!" Gore said with a huge smile.

"Be careful with them though. Enya had explained that those without the proper mental strength and fighting will, will ultimately die from just being injured by it. Even a scratch can weaken a person and end up killing them." Jonathan explained.

"Thank you, Lord Jonathan. Your help will be a tremendous asset to us all." Gore said as he bowed to the disembodied head of the Joestar clan head. "We are ready to take you with us. With us, you'll be able to gain an archeologist license. As I recall that was your major after you graduated from college, yes?"

Jonathan tried to nod, but his forehead hit the glass of the jar.

"Yes, that's right." Jonathan said to make his clarification clear.

"Well then, we'll take things from here Joseph." Gore said.

"No." Joseph said surprising everyone. "I'll be taking him to Japan with me to see my daughter. I'll come to you once I'm done with my visit. No offense Gore, but after all this, I don't trust anyone with my grandfather's head here. Well expect Jotaro of course." Joseph said.

After a few silent moments, Polnareff noticed his name wasn't added.

"Hey, Monsieur Joestar, you didn't say my name!"

"Oh. Sorry Polnareff. I trust you, but with your reputation of always getting into trouble no matter where you are, I'm a little cautious to have my grandfather in your hands." Joseph said.

"Vieux batard (Old bastard). Is that really a trait of my character to everyone?" Polnareff said, feeling offended while Jotaro sighed feeling that the answer should have been obvious.

"Well, I guess that's fine. The girl we're going to lives in Italy, so it will take us some time. Just be careful. Even the Speedwagon Foundation will have tumor induced difficulty to explain why a sixty nine year old man has a talking head in a jar." Gore said.

"We could say he's a new toy." Polnareff pointed out.

"Something that advanced in 1988? I think not." Gore said. Suddenly a female scream made them look to see one of the hotel maids was at the door and noticed Jonathan.

"Oh shit." Polnareff said, but Gore quickly ran up to her at a fast speed, took out what looked like mace from his coat and sprayed her with it.

"Slee~p." Gore said as the woman fainted to the floor and started snoring. "Beautiful woman. Ugly snorer." Gore said pocket his tiny spray can.

"Uh… do you have an extra?" Joseph asked.

"I don't see how that will work if you are caught by a group, but here." Gore tossed an extra tiny knock out spray to Joseph. "We will call you at best three days." Gore said as he turned and left with his Speedwagon workers.

"Wait! What about the Mademoiselle?" Polnareff called out.

"Put her on the bed of the room." Gore called back.

The four in the room stayed silent.

"Maybe we should close the door before someone else sees?" Jonathan suggested.

"Oh Merde! The Time! We're Going to Miss Our Flight!" Polnareff screamed as he quickly ran at to get his things.

"Jotaro, how about you help the woman to the bed?" Jonathan suggested.

"No thanks." Jotaro said as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

'Not much of a gentleman, is he?' Jonathan thought.

.

JOJO

.

Our Crusaders were now at the airport. Joseph followed DIO's method and hid Jonathan under a tarp.

"Are you really going back to France, Polnareff? Why don't you come to New York with me?" Joseph asked.

"Monsieur Joestar, even though my family is gone, France is my homeland. I have many memories in my hometown. No matter where I go, I'll always return there." Polnareff said with a smile. "But if you ever need me, give me a call. Wherever in the world you are, I'll come running."

Jonathan smiled under the tarp. Despite only knowing him for a few hours, he already liked Polnareff. He reminded him so much of Speedwagon.

"It'll be lonely without you." Joseph said with a frown. Polnareff felt touched. He couldn't help, but smile.

"There were many hardships… but it was a lot of fun. That journey was fun because all of you were there." Polnareff said making Jotaro and Joseph smile.

"Yes, it was fun. I believe that from the bottom of my heart." Joseph said with a smile and his eyes shadowed.

" _Passenger on France International Airlines Flight 92, bound for Paris, please head to Gate 18."_ A female worker on the intercom announced.

Polnareff suddenly brought the two, non-disembodied Joestars into a hug, with the two placing a hand on one of his arms.

"Well, see ya, you shit-stained geezer. I hope you live forever! And you, his stingy grandson! Don't you dare forget me!" Polnareff said with a sad smile and teary eyes.

"Let us meet again! If you don't hate me by then, you little jackass!" Joseph exclaimed with a grin.

"I couldn't forget a guy like you if I tried. Take care." Jotaro said smiling.

Once separated, Polnareff grabbed his bag, lifted it over his shoulder and turned to say goodbye one last time.

"Si longtemps." (So long) Polnareff said as he headed for Gate 18. "Oh wait!" Polnareff hurried back and crouched down in front of the cover Jonathan. "Adieu (Farewell), Monsieur Joestar. I didn't know you for long, but I can tell you are a great man. More class than these two hot heads." Polnareff said with a smile.

"It was nice to make you acquaintance as well, Jean Pierre." Jonathan said with a smile.

"Heh. No one's called me that since my sister." Polnareff said with a grin as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Polnareff, you're going to miss your flight." Jotaro pointed out.

"Oh, merde (shit)!" Polnareff quickly got up, turned on his heels and hurried of. "A plus tard (see you later)!" Polnareff said his final goodbye with a wave as he ran off towards the gate.

"Abayo." (So long) Jotaro said with a smile.

"Now then, the only thing we've got to deal with is how to get gramps here through airport security." Joseph said. The sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention. Turning around they spotted a worker for the Speedwagon Foundation.

"Joestars, please follow me. The Speedwagon Foundation has already prepared a plane for you, all fueled and ready to go." The Speedwagon member said.

"Great! Now we don't have to deal with pesky security guards." Joseph said with a grin. Jotaro just shook his head with a smile as they all left together.

.

JOJO

.

After a long trip back to Japan, Jotaro and Joseph, still holding onto the covered Jonathan, walked back to the Kujo residence.

"Joesph." Jonathan spoke.

"Yes?"

"I never asked before, but… when Erina was on her… death bed… was she happy?" Jonathan asked with somber eyes, remembering the love of his life. Joseph's eyes softened as he stared down at his covered grandfather.

"Yes. She was surrounded by everyone who loved her in the end. Myself, Suzie Q, Holy, Speedwagon, Lisa Lisa, Smokey… everyone was there for her as she moved on. She was truly happy." Joseph answered, remembering that very sad day photographically.

"I wonder if she was so happy, because she thought that we'd be together that day." Jonathan said, feeling saddened for his deceased wife.

"I'm sure, but I know granny Erina. I know she'll be okay with waiting a bit longer." Joseph said. "She'd want you to live your life."

"What life would I have here? I'm completely out of my era. It's been a hundred years. Too much time has pass for me here."

"You'll live gramps. You're a Joestar after all! The best one who ever lived!" Joseph said with a grin.

"I wouldn't say that. You at least stopped the ultimate predators yourself. Even the one who became the Ultimate Lifeform." Jonathan said with a smile. "And of course Jotaro is very amazing as well. After all, he finished what I could not."

"Don't sell yourself short. You kept him at the bottom of the ocean for a hundred years." Jotaro said.

"Ninety six, really, but… thank you Jotaro." Jonathan said with a smile. Jotaro actually smiled.

"Papa! Jotaro!" Joseph and Jotaro looked to see Holy at the front door, hopping and waving at them. "Welcome Home!" Holy called out with a huge smile as she ran over to them.

"Here comes the bitch." Jotaro said.

"How many times have I told you not to call your own mother a bitch?!" Joseph shouted.

"My word." Jonathan said with pure shock. 'Just the thought is… horrendous to me. Jotaro is without a doubt no gentleman.' Jonathan thought.

"Seriously, we traveled to Egypt for almost an entire two months and you still call her that? What the Hell?!" Joseph shouted.

"Yakamashii, baka jiji." Jotaro said, tipping his hat, right before his own mother jumped up at him and Joseph, bringing them in a tight embrace. Or at least as tight as she could with them being six foot five and super muscular.

"I'm so happy your both back!" Holy same with a huge smile on her face. She then pulled back, only to cup Jotaro's cheeks. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt? Should I call a doctor?" Holy asked with much concern for her child.

"I'm fine. Quit coddling me." Jotaro said.

"It's the job of a mother to do so when worried." Jonathan said.

"That's right!" Holy said with a smile, but then she realized that voice was new. "Who said that?" Holy questioned looking around.

"Uh, I did! I'm just… trying my best to sound young. Not a bad impression, huh?" Joseph quickly said.

"Oh yeah, that was good papa." Holy said with a smile.

"Joseph!" Joseph looked to see his wife Suzie Q, waving at him from the door.

"Suzie Q! Good to see you, sweetie!" Joseph called to her with a smile and wave.

"You both have to come in, I'm make dinner." Holy said with a smile as she ran back to her house.

"You really need to keep quiet." Jotaro said to Jonathan.

"My apologies. You should consider yourself lucky Jotaro. I never had my mother around when I was your age." Jonathan said.

"Then don't tell me how to feel about how she acts with me." Jotaro said as he walked back to his house.

"See what I had to deal with for almost two months? Kids a real delinquent." Joseph said as he followed his grandson.

"Yes, but at least he is better than the delinquents in my day. They found amusement in stripping dolls naked in front of crying girls." Jonathan shared.

"Oh my God. That's horrible. Guess I should be lucky Jotaro's just a disrespectful brat than instead of a disgusting perverted pain in the ass like those kids." Joseph said holding the side of his head.

"Joseph, who are you talking to?" Suzie Q asked as her husband made it to the door.

"Uh, no one, dear. Just talking to myself." Joseph said.

"I hope you're not going senile then." Suzie Q said with concern.

"Me? Yeah, right! Like I, Joseph Joestar, could ever go senile." Joseph said with a grin.

"Never say never, jiji." Jotaro said, earning an annoyed, dull expression from his grandfather.

"So Joseph, what's in under the sheet?" Suzie Q asked leaning down to the sheet covering Jonathan's head.

"N-nothing!" Joseph quickly said, pulling Jonathan away.

"Oh! Is it something from Egypt?" Holy asked.

"… Kind of."

"Oh!" Holy ran over and grabbed Jonathan, shocking Joseph and Jotaro as Holy ran over to the dining room. Holy placed it on the table and immediately removed the cloth only to be face to face with a disembodied head blinking at her. Holy screamed as she stared at the head. "Jotaro… you didn't!"

"Why the hell do people keep thinking I'm that fucked up?" Jotaro said with annoyance.

"Trust me. Your son is a good man. A bit ill-mannered admittedly, but still a good person with a good heart." Jonathan said.

"It Talks!" Holy screamed with shock.

"Quiet down." Jotaro said.

"Oh dear, this is another one of those bizarre things like with those pillar men." Suzie Q said holding her right cheek.

"Kind of. Suzie Q, Holy, meet my grandfather, Jonathan Joestar." Joseph introduced his grandfather to the rest of his family.

"A pleasure. I'd bow, but as you can see… I lack a body." Jonathan greeted the pair of ladies.

"Your grandfather?!" Suzie Q shouted with shock.

"Oh! It's nice to meet you, Idaina sofu!" Holy said now all cheery smiling at her ancestor.

"Holy, he's from old England, he doesn't know Japanese. Just call him your great, great grandfather like an English person." Joseph said.

"Idaina sofu does mean great, great grandfather. You would know that if you spoke Japanese more fluently. Second, I'm sure he understands, and thirdly I told you to call me Seiko-san." Holy said with her eyes closed, head turned to the side and held high.

"Seriously?! We're back to this?!" Joseph shouted with incredibility of his daughter's stubbornness with using that damn Japanese name the natives gave her. She's definitely his daughter.

"Miss Holy." Jonathan spoke.

"Please, just call me Holy, Idaina sofu." Holy said with a smile.

"What the hell?! How come he gets a pass?!" Joseph shouted.

"Right. I understand if you'd like others to call you by this, but why your own father? I'd never ask my father to call me something else. My name is Jonathan Joestar. It was the name given to me by my father George Joestar and my mother Mary Joestar. A name when given to a child is given with love and joy from a parent. I can understand to want others to call you differently, but I don't see how not allowing your own parents to call you by the name they had given… it feels wrong to me for it sounds like you don't appreciate the love for the name they've given you." Jonathan said, surprising Holy. "Sorry, I spoke out of tone." Jonathan immediately apologized, realizing he might have went too far in giving his honest opinion his honest opinion.

"No, no! That was beautiful! I never thought of it like that!" Holy said wiping tears from her eyes with a hanky. "I'm so sorry, papa!" Holy apologized to her father with a bow.

"Uh, no, it's… so long as you learned your lesson, then everything is fine." Joseph said.

Jotaro looked to the smiling Jonathan.

'How the hell did he do that?'

"Oh, Idaina sofu-sama! Would you like some tea?" Holy asked with a new smile.

"Oh, well that would be lovely, but-"

"I'll go make some!" Holy hurried off to make tea with a smile on her face.

"I don't have a stomach to digest it with." Jonathan finished, but she was already gone.

"Yare yare." Jotaro said with his eyes closed. Sometimes his mother can be too peppy and airheaded.

"You've raised a great daughter Joseph. So polite." Jonathan said with a smile.

"Took a lot of hard work." Joseph said with his arms crossed.

"Not really. She's always been so sweet." Suzie Q said with a smile on her face. "So, Signora Lisa Lisa always talked so highly about you. Without you, she wouldn't have lived through that awful boat experience." Suzie Q sat down at the table in front of Jonathan.

"Have you worked close with her?" Jonathan asked.

"Why yes. I was her personal helper long ago. She always admired you, although she always felt she owed a debt to you, so she dedicated her life to mastering Hamon. Safe to say she did an excellent job. She even taught Joseph when he came over to train for his fight with the pillar men." Suzie Q said with a smile.

"A master of Hamon. She must have been astounding." Jonathan said with a smile.

"A pain in the ass for sure though. The first test was climbing up an oiled up twenty four meter high pillar. It was called Hell Climb Pillar. Good reason, since she let so many people die if they didn't master Hamon like Caesar and I." Joseph said sitting down at the table as well.

"Oh! I remember Caesar! I could only imagine how you two would be like if he was still around. You two would be two bickering old men." Suzie Q said with a smile.

"Tch. That fool. True Zeppeli through and through." Joseph said with his arms crossed as he remembered his old friend.

'It just seems Zeppelis are always giving their lives for us Joestars.' Jonathan thought with somber eyes.

"Oh! You also knew Caesar's grandfather, Baron Zeppeli as well, yes?" Suzie Q asked.

"Of course. He was my mentor. He taught me the ways of Hamon."

"Speaking of Hamon, once you get your body back, gramps, you're going to be practicing Hamon again, instead of focusing on your Stand, right?" Joseph asked.

"Of course. Hamon is important and very powerful. I can't always rely on a Stand." Jonathan said. "Jotaro, do you know Hamon?"

"Not at all." Jotaro said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Joseph, how come you never taught him any Hamon? It would have certainly made things easier against Dio."

"Because the kid's a pain! He was too stuck on only using Star Platinum, that he wouldn't even bother giving the effort to learn Hamon. Plus we were constantly being attacked by enemy Stand users. There was no real good time to teach him Hamon. Which is a shame, because with how cool headed he gets even in the worst of situations, he would no doubt be a prodigy! Hell, he just fought a century old vampire who could stop time for Christ's sake." Joseph complained.

"I hear you." Jonathan said.

"Tch." Jotaro closed his eyes.

"I brought the tea!" Holy cheered as she made her way back into the room. "Idaina sofu-sama, please, tell me everything about your life! It's a miracle for a woman to meet and talk with her ancestor as old as you." Holy said placing tea in front of her parents and Jonathan.

"Yes, that is very rare. I guess I'll start at the beginning, but I must warn you that my story's prelude… is not so jovial." Jonathan said as he recalled the story his father had told him of the day he met Dio's father, Dario Brando.

.

JOJO

.

After his story was done, Holy was now hugging the jar containing Jonathan's head, crying with sadness and empathy for her great, great grandfather.

"Oh, you've been through so much! You're so strong to endure it all, Idaina sofu!" Holy cried as she held him tightly.

"Thank you for your kind words, but please don't cry Holy." Jonathan said, not liking to see someone of his family feeling melancholic.

"Oh dear. I have heard some heart gripping stories in my life, but that was without a doubt very sad. Even sadder than Signora Lisa Lisa's life." Suzie Q said as she wiped away tears from her eyes with a handkerchief. "Oh Joseph, you have to bring her to Lisa Lisa!"

"She's still alive?" Jonathan asked.

"Yep. Although she could go any day, at least that's what she says, but she's pretty stubborn to die for a woman who's a hundred and one years old." Joseph said.

"She's that old?!" Jonathan exclaimed with shock as Jotaro and Holy looked to Joseph with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Hamon… it really helps the more you practice it. Although thanks to all those smokes, it gets kind of hard for her to breathe properly." Joseph said.

"That'll do it." Jonathan said. "To think she's still alive."

"You have to go visit her!" Holy said with a wide smile.

"Not in the state I am now. I don't wish to give her a heart attack." Jonathan said.

"Being just a head will do it for an old woman over a hundred years old." Jotaro said.

"Jotaro, have some tea!" Holy said with a smile. Jotaro just stared at his mother. He walked over and took a cup, sipping some, making his mother happy.

"So what are you all waiting for? Can't the Speedwagon Foundation make him a new body out of metal like they did with yours?" Suzie Q asked her husband.

"We're waiting for them to find a Stand user who can multiply cells and form them into perfect body parts. It might take three days since she's all the way in Italy." Joseph explained.

"Well until then you're all staying here." Holy said with a smile.

"I don't want to impose." Jonathan said.

"Nonsense! You're family! Besides, where else would you have to go?"

"You do raise some good points." Jonathan admitted.

"Good! I'm happy to hear that!" Holy said with a smile. Jotaro sighed, but he had a small smile as he looked to his mother. She was too kind for her own good. "Jotaro… are you smiling at me?" Holy asked with a smile.

"Yakamashii." Jotaro said as he sipped more of his tea.

'I guess that's a start with his attitude.' Joseph thought.

.

JOJO

.

Three days later, it was morning time. Jotaro had cut the side of his hand and squeezed out blood into Jonathan's jar, dirtying his hair.

"That seems like such a hassle. Not only does my Jotaro gets hurt, but your hair keeps getting dirty with blood." Holy said leaning down to be at eye level with her ancestor.

"After today, he won't have to worry about that!" Gore suddenly came into the kitchen and found some tea ready and poured himself a cup.

"Um, who are you?" Holy asked.

"Wilder Gore! Head researcher of Sppedwagon Foundation. Nice to meet you, Kujo-san." Gore said with a bow.

"Oh, nice to meet you." Holy said with a smile and bow.

"So where is Joseph?" Gore asked. As if on cue, walking into the kitchen was Joseph, in his pajamas, looking like he need five more minutes of sleep. "Oh, there you are."

"Gore? Did you find her already?" Joseph asked.

"Yes siree. We already have her here. She's a specific location. I'll take you and Sir Jonathan to her and she'll work her magic." Gore said with a smile.

"Who's this strange looking man?" Suzie Q asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Head researcher of the Speedwagon Foundation, Wilder Gore at your service." Gore said with a bow.

"Oh, so you are one of Joseph's friends?"

"Well I wouldn't say friends. Kindred spirits in protecting as many lives as we can is more like it. Now that DIO and all undead creatures are officially a thing of the past, now we need to worry about Stand users and these arrows that Jonathan had revealed to us." Gore explained with a smile.

"Speaking of Stands, do I still have one on my back?" Holy asked reaching her hand onto her back.

"Possibly. It just must be dormant with DIO deceased now." Gore said.

"Wait, if it was my body and the bloodline we all share that had harmed Holy, then wouldn't me regaining my body bring her harm once again?" Jonathan asked with concern.

"Not likely. You see, we deduced that the reason Holy was in such a critical condition was mainly the fact that DIO was a black hearted, tainted son of a bitch, excuse my language, walking around in your body. If you regain it, I don't see how any harm will come since you are so pure hearted Sir Jonathan." Gore briefly explained.

"Alright, but if harm does come to her… then kill me where I stand!" Jonathan proclaimed shocking everyone.

"Oh~… you're so sweet!" Holy cheered as she hugged Jonathan's head with tears of joy at how noble her great, great grandfather is. "But that will not happen!" Holy exclaimed.

"Yes! No harm will happen, now let us go!" Gore exclaimed with a fist pump.

"Calm down. We haven't even had breakfast yet." Holy said with a smile.

"… Do you mind having an extra mouth to feed?" Gore asked with a hopeful smile.

"Plenty for everyone!" Holy exclaimed with a smile. "I made enough for five. I keep forgetting that Idaina sofu can't eat like us."

"At least not yet." Gore said.

'A new body. I'm going to be able to breathe properly. I won't have to live on other's blood.' Jonathan thought with new hope.

.

JOJO

.

Joseph followed Gore with Jonathan in his arm, covered by a sheet. The three walked into a hospital. They walked over to the counter where a nurse was and placed the emblem of the Speedwagon Foundation which was of course a speed wagon wheel.

"Downstairs. They're waiting for you in the ward below." The nurse whispered. "Take the elevator down one floor and at the back where it says 'Employees Only' take that door, and head down the stairs. If a security guard stops you, show off the badge. They are already informed."

"Thank you." Gore said with a bow and a smile.

The three took the nurse's directions and made it to the door. Once Gore opened it, a security guard hurried over.

"Hold on, you can't-" but the security guard became silent when Gore flashed the Speedwagon emblem. "Proceed." The security guard said tipping his hat and walking away.

Gore and Joseph proceeded down the stairs. Once making it down, Joseph flinched noticing where they were now.

"Oh My God! We're In a Morgue?!" Joseph screamed.

"Why else do you think the sign said 'employees only'?" Gore questioned.

"God, it's so cold down here." Joseph complained.

"Well of course. Deceased bodies need to be kept cold. You ever smelled a warm body before?" Gore said as he and Joseph started walking deeper into the morgue.

"Do zombies count?" Jonathan asked.

"Hm. I guess so. They're already dead anyway." Gore said.

After a while, the three came across a group of Speedwagon workers. There was also a beautiful young blonde woman there.

The blonde woman had hair going down and stopping at her tail bone, with the right side having a long lock of hair framing it, but the left side had the hair spiked up in a strange fashion looking like it had six curved up spikes of hair; kind of like a spread out spikey wing. She wore red lips stick, a purple long sleeve top with rose designs over the chest, a long dark grey coat with black fur scarf hanged loosely around her neck, a black leather pencil skirts with a golden emblem of a flower on the left side and a black leather belt tied diagonally around her waist with a gold outline flower belt buckle with a golden chain hanging off it and hanging on the left side. Grey stockings and long black high heel boots with golden laces and golden chains hanging from the sides of the boots.

"Happy to see you." Gore said with a grin.

"May we please hurry? The quicker things are done, the quicker I can get back to Italy, the better." The young lady said with an Italian accent.

"Bit of an impatient one, isn't she?" Joseph said.

"Joseph, this is Yolanda Dalida. The woman with the most extraordinary Stand!" Gore said proudly with a smile.

"Curse is more like it." Yolanda said.

"Dalida here has been sought after for her incredible ability. Can't blame her for being constantly cautious." Gore elaborated.

"I understand. Thank you for doing this." Joseph thanked Dalida.

"Don't mention it. In fact, please don't mention any of this to anyone anywhere. Even if you feel you're say, don't talk about me or my Stand." Dalida said.

"You're very cautious indeed." Joseph said.

"I guess life has been hard on you, hasn't it?" Jonathan said.

"Who was that?" Dalida asked, turning to Gore.

"Ah yes! Let me introduce you to the greatest man who ever lived! The man who saved our world a hundred years ago and had turned our founder, Robert E.O. Speedwagon into the famous philanthropist that we all knew and love! Well, kind of knew." Gore walked over to Joseph and pulled off the sheets around his arm to reveal the jar containing… "Jonathan Joestar!"

"Hello." Jonathan greeted everyone, shocking them all.

"Santa Madre de Dio!" Dalida screamed. That last word still did not rub Jonathan and Joseph the right way, even if it wasn't used in the particular text they were thinking of. "You really weren't shitting me." Dalida walked over and knelt down to be on eye level with Jonathan. "A real living disembodied head." Dalida said poking the glass of the jar containing Jonathan's head.

"Please don't poke the glass of my grandfather's jar." Joseph said.

"I am most grateful that you agreed to help me." Jonathan said.

"A real gentleman." Dalida whispered, before standing up and clearing her throat. "Yes. My Stand can multiply cells and give them form. Even cells of the whole human being."

"A perfect healer." Gore said with a smile.

"Or someone who can turn you into an uglier monster." Dalida said with her arms crossed.

"Please don't turn my grandfather into an ugly monster." Joseph said.

"Be kind, Joseph. This young lady took a chance to help me, even when there is nothing to gain." Jonathan said.

"It's no trouble at all. Without you, Signore Speedwagon wouldn't be the man he was until his death. He probably would have still been a street rat instead of found the Speedwagon Foundation. He's helped so many people in his life and the people he's left behind to continue his work helped me. It's the least I can do for the man who has helped the world and so many people with just being kind and just." Dalida said with a smile. Jonathan couldn't help, but smile as he felt touched by her words. "Now where are the cells?" Dalida asked.

Gore snapped his fingers. A Speedwagon worker opened a silver case to reveal vials of blood and organ cells.

"Now remember, DIO's DNA is mixed her too. Make sure you keep them separate at all times." Gore said as he took the vials.

"Per favore (Please), who do you think you're talking to?" Dalida said. "A-HA!" Dalida yelled out as her Stand finally appeared.

It was a four armed humanoid Stand that resembled Dalida's slim yet curvaceous build.

It was violet red with blue oval spots on both the sides of its torso with two more blue spots on the thighs of the Stand's legs and two more on each of the Stand's shoulders and trapezius muscles as a whole. Golden bracelets wrapped around the wrists and elbows, golden chains hanging from the shoulders like tassels with white balls that looked similar to cotton, but actually resembled white blood cells attached at the end of them. Violet red high heel boots like its user, but the heels themselves were gold and there was a golden helix down across the front of the heels, looking like DNA. A red colored pattern going diagonally across the torso, going from the left shoulder down to the right meeting the base of the waist, resembling blood cells. The stand's head had four protrusions coming off from the top of the head looking like a crown and it had long red violet hair that ended at the tail bone, and the eyes of the stand were blue, it had a nose with a blue line down it's bridge and finally blue lips.

Joseph and Jonathan stared at the Stand with interest.

"Andiamo a cucinare." (Let's get to cooking.) Dalida said as she had her right arm in a semi-arm cross with the right hand pointing down and the left arm's elbow resting on the right arm's wrist and her left hand cupping her left cheek. She also had her hips stuck out to the left while her right leg was bent a bit.

Her Stand had the back of the right hand of the right upper arm pressed against the right cheek, the hand on the lower right arm on the hip, the hand of the upper left arm up a bit and open and finally the lower left arm spread across the middle of the torso with the hand bent down a bit. The Stand also had its hips stuck out to the left like its user.

(Poses complete.)

Gore took the vials and placed a tiny amount of cells from each vial on a long steel tray, those kinds that deceased bodies are put on, and then he Stand got to work.

With hands faster than light, Dalida's Stand A-Ha was attacking the cells, surprising Joseph and Jonathan. After a few moments, they could see what looked like new body parts being created and formed from the tiny amount of cells.

"Her Stand truly is a marvel. I've heard much about Jotaro's Star Platinum and its precision, but Dalida's A-Ha sees things in an atomic level! From just a few cells, a whole human form or pieces of a body parts. Even helps with autopsies. With its manipulation of cells, it can also effect the cells of a living organism, whether regenerating a new body part or so to make them whole, becoming the best healer there is, or even to affect them in a bizarre manner, by multiplying the cells to make two of the same on the exact same body. She can make living anomalies! Or even limit cell reproduction! Her best defense is an amazing offense. You don't want to be in this Stand's attack range if you are an enemy."

"Gore, not that praise isn't welcome, but shut up about telling too much about my Stand." Dalida said.

"Oh, sorry, I just get to excited." Gore said.

'From what it sounds like, if she wanted to she could even create or cure cancer. Her Stand really is an incredible.' Joseph thought. Jonathan continued to stare at the work of the Stand.

As moments when on the body parts grew and formed together. Jonathan's eyes widened with shock as he saw the body grow and become strong. After a few more moments, A-Ha finished, showing off a very large muscular body.

Jonathan and Joseph stared at the body in awe and shock.

"That's it… that's my body." Jonathan said.

"What do you want me to do with these?" Dalida asked showing some sample floating above her Stand's hands. "They don't feel like normal cells, so I can guess these are DIO's because of how abnormal these cells are. Should I get rid of them?" Dalida asked.

"Yes. Anything that is a part of DIO has to be destroyed. No way do we need any way of that guy to come back to life." Joseph said.

"As you wish." Dalida said, and with a snap of her fingers the cells vanished like they were never there. "Alright, just place Signore Jonathan's head on the table and I will reattach it faster than you can say oops." Dalida said, but when she looked to the body her eyes widened. Dalida suddenly screamed with shock, holding her cheeks.

"What? What's wrong?!" Jonathan asked with worry as everyone got worried.

"No… no way! The-the size… Cosi Scioccante (So Shocking)!" Dalida exclaimed with her cheeks becoming red hot. All the men sighed at her random outburst. Joseph placed Jonathan's head on the long steel tray, having it above the end of Jonathan's body's neck. "Are you ready for this, Signore Jonathan?" Dalida asked.

"Yes. I'm prepared." Jonathan said.

"Make it as quick as possible. We don't know how long his life will last after he is separated from the jar's life support." Gore said.

"Like I said before, who do you think you're talking to?" Dalida said. Joseph pressed the button on the side of the contraption.

"Go ahead." Joseph said.

Dalida concentrated her Stand to be precise and careful. A-Ha quickly pulled out Jonathan's head and attached it perfectly onto the body. Faster than any eye could see, Jonathan's body was attached to the body.

Jonathan blinked his eyes.

"Am I… am I attached?" Jonathan asked.

"Try moving your hand." Gore said.

"It's been a hundred years… I don't think it's going to be so easy for me." Jonathan said.

"Good point. Being only a head for a hundred years had to have effected your mentality when it came to motor skills." Gore said rubbing is chin.

"Gramps… use Hamon." Joseph said. Jonathan nodded. Thank goodness his head was back onto a body or else it would have hit some glass.

Jonathan concentrated as he took in a deep breath in through his mouth. He could feel it. The Hamon surging in him, filling his lungs. It felt so good to have lungs again! Jonathan's whole body glowed of a gold aura, shocking everyone as orange electricity coursed around his body.

"Astounding!" Gore said with amazement.

'Such control over Hamon. It's… incredible!' Joseph thought.

Jonathan managed to move his right pinky. He started moving his fingers. With all mental strength he possessed he focused more energy to his new nervous system. Jonathan started to rise. He was actually sitting up. It was a momentous occasion! A man thought to have been dead for a hundred years was actually rising. Finally managing to sit up, Jonathan's feet touch the ground making him shiver.

'It's so cold. I can feel the cold temperature of this room all through my body! I can feel everything!' Jonathan thought as he slowly stood up until he stood on his feet. His body shined with the golden aura and electricity coursing around his body. Flexing and tightening his muscles, Jonathan's eyes widened as he felt the Hamon course throughout his body, giving it new life! "OH!" Jonathan cried as his body exploded with Hamon and suddenly purple vines shot from his hands and arms.

Everyone stared in shock.

"Hermit… Purple!" Joseph said with pure shock. He noticed that a purple blur appeared behind his grandfather. 'His Stand?' Joseph thought as the eyes of Jonathan's eyes shine white, before vanishing along with Jonathan's Hamon. Jonathan exhaled as his body relaxed.

Jonathan brought up a hand to his face, clenching it as he could feel the bones in his hands cracked. It felt great. However, the cold did not.

"Could someone bring me a wardrobe?" Jonathan asked as he hugged his body feeling cold.

"Of course." Gore said snapping his fingers. Another Speedwagon worker brought over a suitcase, placing it on the long steel tray Jonathan was just on a second ago. Opening it, clothes were revealed inside. Taking it out, it looked to be a classic classy suit. A white dress shirt, black tie, black blazer with golden cuffs with spiral insignias on them, black slacks and black loafers. "I figured you'd like to go with a classic, since it's something a noble gentleman like you would appreciate." Gore said.

"Thank you." Jonathan said with a bow. Unlucky for the workers behind him as they were forced to cover their eyes or stare away from Jonathan's behind. Once standing up, Jonathan took out the clothes, but realized something. "There are no undergarments here." Jonathan pointed out.

"… I knew I forgot something." Gore said.

After putting on the clothing, which admittedly were a little tight on his form, Jonathan turned to Dalida.

"Thank you once again, Miss Yolanda Dalida. You were of great help to me." Jonathan said with a hand over his heart and a bow.

"Oh, don't worry about it. You are such a flatterer." Dalida said with a blush and smile as she had the finger of her left hand hovering over her mouth and her other hand wave off as if gesturing 'it was nothing'.

"Please take good care of these vials." Gore said placing them back in the silver briefcase.

"Of course." The Speedwagon worker said with a nod of his head.

"By the way, you have such unique facial hair." Gore commented.

"Thank you." The worker said. He turned around with a gleam in his eyes and walked away. The feature hair that was so unique on this dark skinned individual was white with two zig-zagging strands from his eyebrows to his hair and thin sideburns, spreading at the edge of the middle of his jaw.

"I'm happy you are whole again, Sir Jonathan." Gore said with a smile and bow.

"I should be thanking you. Thanking you all." Jonathan said with a smile and bow.

"Gramps." Joseph said, earning Jonathan's attention. "You still want to make an old woman's day?" Joseph asked with a smirk. Jonathan smiled.

.

JOJO

.

All the way in New York, in a very eloquent looking room with a fire place, fine crafted chairs, some soft, long red rug, you know the usual rich person stuff.

Sitting in a large green soft chair, a woman with grey hair tied in a bun and wearing black sunglasses, lit a cigarette in her mouth. She wore a long lavender blue coat that reached all the way to the calves, with a white fur collar and white fur at the end of the sleeves and black buttons buttoned together. Long black high heel boots with silver buckles on them.

"Madam Lisa Lisa." A butler with blonde hair combed back into a cone shape spoke appearing to the old woman. "Two men have come to see you. One of them being your son."

"Thank you Mr. Gull. Please let them in." Lisa Lisa said. Gull bowed and left to let Joseph and his companion in.

Lisa Lisa sighed as she pulled away the cigarette from her mouth.

"Damn things. Speedwagon did warn me. Oh well." Lisa Lisa said with a shrug as she put the cigarette back into her mouth.

"Hey Lisa Lisa." Joseph spoke with a smile as he greeted his very elderly mother.

"Still can't call me mother after all these years, eh?" Lisa Lisa joked.

"Old habits." Joseph said. "I wanted to tell you about something. You remember the story about DIO, right?"

"That old bastard? What of him?"

"He wasn't dead." Joseph said. Lisa Lisa suddenly pulled the cigarette away and coughed into her fist.

"What?"

"Well, he is now, so you can calm down there." Joseph said, easing his mother's heart.

"Why haven't you given me a heart attack yet?" Lisa Lisa said.

"You're a stubborn woman. It's not like that's going to kill you so easy." Joseph said.

"Take a seat." Lisa Lisa said gesturing for her son to sit down. Joseph did so.

"Apparently, DIO survived and managed to keep himself alive in a spare coffin. He was under the ocean until four years ago. A few friends and I along with my grandson Jotaro, by the way, thanks for teaching him that five cigarette move."

"He can do that now? I'm surprised he remembers since he was a small child the last I saw him." Lisa Lisa said with a smile.

"Well safe to say he can do it." Joseph said. "Jotaro managed to defeat DIO all by himself, especially with this new power called Stands. DIO was a true monster. Had the ability to stop time."

"Now that does sound like a problem." Lisa Lisa commented.

"Good thing Jotaro's Stand was the same type or we all would have been dead. Course, we lost a few good friends." Joseph said, remembering Avdol, Iggy and Kakyoin. "However, we did find something shocking. Apparently DIO had an old friend with him this whole time, but they have been just a head for the last hundred years."

"I feel bad for the poor bastard."

"Don't be. He now has a new body thanks to another Stand user. The thing is, we came here, because we felt you would like to meet him. Just prepare that heart of yours." Joseph said, causing Lisa Lisa to raise an eyebrow. "Come on in, gramps." Joseph said, surprising Lisa Lisa, but when a 195 cm tall man with dark hair came in, her cigarette fell to the floor as she was shell shocked. Luckily Joseph ran over and stomped on the cigarette to put it out. "Right, I know this is a shock, but please don't kill over just yet." Joseph said.

Jonathan walked over and stopped in front of her. Lisa Lisa tried getting up. As she got to her feet she reached a shaking hand over to touch Jonathan's cheek, but she suddenly coughed a bit violently and was about to fall over, but Jonathan easily caught her.

"Are you alright, Lisa Lisa?" Jonathan asked. Lisa Lisa could feel it. This was the man who saved her. His Hamon was… overwhelming. She could just feel it radiating off his body.

"Please… call me Elizabeth. Elizabeth Joestar." Lisa Lisa said as she shed tears. "I never thought I'd ever live to actually meet you." Lisa Lisa said as Jonathan helped her back to her seat. "So Dio had kept you alive this whole time?"

"Yes." Jonathan said with a nod.

"Strange for someone to keep their mortal enemy alive." Lisa Lisa said as Jonathan stood straight up. "Thank you."

"Hm?"

"Without you, I would have perished just like my parents a hundred years ago." Lisa Lisa said.

"It was nothing. I saw how your mother defended you and I just wanted you to have a chance at life. After all, I do feel it was my fault Dio had caused such misfortune."

"Nonsense. No one is to blame, but Dio and that disgusting servant of his. You must never put blame of what he has done on his own on yourself, Jonathan." Lisa Lisa said to calm her hero's nerves. Jonathan closed his eyes. He has been doing that for a while, hasn't he?

"I've heard you've become a Hamon master." Jonathan said.

"Yes. I was taught by Straits. You remember him, don't you?"

"Of course. He helped me along with Master Tonpetty and Dire to get to Dio back at Windknight's Lot."

"I was adopted by him and learned the ways of Hamon under him. I excelled at every aspect. I… wanted to repay my debt to you the best way I could. Learning the same art Master Zeppeli taught you and become a coach for others."

"You had no debt to repay. I simply wanted you to live. There was nothing to it, but just a desire for an innocent life to go on." Jonathan said. Lisa Lisa couldn't help, but smile. She took off her sunglasses and wiped away some tears.

"You truly are a gentleman. Just like Madam Erina said." Lisa Lisa said with a smile on her face.

"You married my son. Do you mind if I ask what he was like?" Jonathan asked.

"Of course. He was a good man. Please take a seat." Lisa Lisa ushered to the chair Joseph had left vacant. Jonathan sat down and listened intently. Joseph just leaned against the frame of the fireplace and noticed a picture of his father, mother and grandmother Erina with him as a baby in his grandmother's arms.

Lisa Lisa talked about how George courted her and everything he had told her. Of course also having Joseph, making her son feel a bit embarrassed at hearing how lovey dovey his parents got.

"George was a great man. Despite not growing up with Hamon, George was still a hero, joining the air force. You would have been so proud. However the sad thing is, is that one of Dio's old zombies was actually the captain of the air force. George knew something was up and went to investigate, but sadly… he was found out and eaten." Lisa Lisa clenched her fist and shed a tear as she remembered the day her first love died. She felt a hand on her fist and a finger wipe away her tear. She looked to see it was none other than Jonathan.

"Was he…"

"No. Thankfully. The zombie ate everything of their victims, even their bones, so George didn't have to suffer like that." Lisa Lisa gently grabbed Jonathan's hand; the one that had cleaned her face of her tear. "When Speedwagon and Straits found out and told me, I… I just went ballistic. I charged over to the air base and killed him with my Hamon, but unfortunately someone saw my act. I was branded a traitor and was hunted for killing a high official. Speedwagon managed to rescue me and place me in Italy, where I laid residence in Air Supplena Island. It wasn't until eighteen years since I had seen Joseph."

"Yes. He's told me all about the pillar men, and young Caesar. I'm sorry for your loss." Jonathan said with sadness.

"It's fine. As much as it hurt, I managed to live and see my own son create a family. I even got to meet my great grandson." Lisa Lisa said with a smile.

"Yes. Jotaro is a good person. Not a real gentleman, but still a good hearted person. In fact he finally defeated Dio." Jonathan said with a smile.

"That's good to hear. I'm sure he showed no mercy." Lisa Lisa said.

"The kid basically blew him up into pieces. No head, left arm sent flying. Damn fine mess." Joseph said.

"Yeesh. I have to give the kid credit. He's more merciless than I ever was." Lisa Lisa said.

"I think he gets a lot of his attitude from you."

"Like you're a saint. That snarky attitude must have had your mix in it too." Lisa Lisa pointed out.

"Please, me? Yeah right." Joseph waved the jab off.

"Have you gotten so senile that you forgotten how much of a rebel rouser you were? Tricking people, scaring an old man by making it look like you were ready to beat him only to act like it was nothing. You even told people to shut their faces and that they were idiots. Even women. Elderly ones too."

"They were annoying!" Joseph said.

Jonathan chuckled and shaking his head.

"Elizabeth… despite not being the smartest move… I am proud that you avenged my son. Any evil Dio had created deserved to be extinguished. I just wish it didn't have to cost you to become an international criminal and for you and Joseph to separate for so long." Jonathan said.

"It all worked out in the end I guess." Lisa Lisa said with a smile. She closed her eyes as more tears had shed. "I am so happy… I'd never thought I'd get the chance to ever meet you and thank you for everything. Without you… I wouldn't have had such a life." Lisa Lisa said as she couldn't help, but smile as she cried. She then leaned forward and hugged Jonathan.

Jonathan's eyes softened as he smiled, gently hugging Lisa Lisa.

Joseph smiled as he stared at the two. He was happy to see his own mother happy. She deserved it after so long.

.

JOJO

.

After some tea and more conversation, it was time for Jonathan and Joseph to leave. After one last hug between Jonathan and Lisa Lisa, then one between Joseph and his mother, the pair left, leaving a truly happy Lisa Lisa.

Jonathan made it a mental note to visit her again. She seemed so lonely and deserved to see a familiar face every once and a while.

Joseph and Jonathan walked out the tall building together.

"It's nice to see that she has lived a full grand life." Jonathan said with a smile.

"You know despite being raised by Straits, she always envisioned you as her hero. It was like you were her drive. She must have always wanted make you proud most of all, even if you weren't around." Joseph said with a smile and his arms crossed.

Jonathan smiled at that as he and Joseph started walking.

"It's nice to see what I have left behind, but this new era-"

"Watch out!" Joseph grabbed his grandfather's shoulder and pulled him away in time to avoid being run over by a taxi.

"Watch the Road You Jackass!" The cab driver shouted.

"Dear me." Jonathan said with surprise.

"Yeah, that happens around here. A bunch of disrespectful brats. Listen, when you come across the end of a block, always look both ways, and see that?" Joseph pointed up to the traffic light. "When it's green, that's for the cars to go, when it's yellow it's to slow down and red is for them to stop. That's the best part for you is when it turns red, that's when you walk to get to the other side." Joseph explained.

"I see. Thank you, Joseph." Jonathan thanked his grandson. 'Automobiles… still a surprise to me.'

.

JOJO

.

 _A cloaked being holding a jar around his arm walked down the streets of Giza. He was calm with a confident smile on his face. The honk of a horn was heard as lights came from behind the person. The cloaked being leaped high into the air, landing atop a street light as he looked down to the car driving away._

" _Look at that Jojo. It still amazes me of all we missed. The automobile is truly an advance from those old horse powered boxes we used to ride in." DIO said with a smirk. Jonathan stared at the car, still amazed. He had to admit, Dio was right, but it still reminded him of all he left behind. "Don't be sad Jojo, you get to see all this new advancement. No one from out time could ever feel so lucky. It's just you and me now Jojo. Feel lucky that you are not alone." DIO said with a smirk as he hopped off the street light._

 _As they were in the air, Jonathan looked up to DIO._

' _True. I am at least not alone… Dio.'_

.

JOJO

.

'And now I am alone.' Jonathan thought. He looked up to the sky. 'So long… Dio.'

Joseph looked to his grandfather, feeling bad. He will try his best to help him in any way he can. After all, it's not easy being an Englishman from the Late Eighteenth Century, now living in a new era.

"Now we walk." Joseph said noticing the light changed to red.

End of Chapter 1

And that is the first chapter of my first ever Jojo story. I hoped you all like it and I will do my best to continue with the best of my abilities. Thank you all for reading and I hoped you all enjoyed.

Takeshi1225, out!


End file.
